User talk:Crossfirexiv/Unnapreciation Poem
Try harder to fit in. TRY HARDER! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:25, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :It was a response to Firetock's GW poem...-- 20:26, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::Are you trying yet? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:29, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::I try...-- 20:31, 16 July 2008 (EDT) ::::gud boy ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:32, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Woof ^_^-- 20:41, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Roses are red, Violets are blue, Join me in bed, Cause I want you. :wow damn im gud --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 20:50, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Roses are red Violets are blue Fuck this shit I'ma sniff some glue I'm better tbh ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 20:59, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Some Flowers are Wet Theres some that are dry When I was done with your mom Her pussy was 2 feet wide. -- 21:03, 16 July 2008 (EDT) nah im still better --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:09, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Roses are red Violets are blue Fuck you Hydra I'm better than you ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:11, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Roses are dead Violets are all poo Ricky have some bread Cause I care about you :--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:16, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Bruises are rad Violence is good Come here Hydra I'ma punch you ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:17, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Roses are red, Violets are blue, Hydra's mom is dead, You like necrophilia too? --Golden19pxStar 21:18, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Luxons are red, Kurzicks are blue, What am i saying, Bunch of bullshit :--[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 21:23, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Roses are red, Violets are blue, Hydra can't rhyme, lol@u I know i'm badass--Golden19pxStar 21:24, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Roses are red, Violets are blue, Shut the fuck up, Or I'll eat you! ... Ace(Talk) 21:31, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Roses are red, Violets are blue, In Soviet Russia, Poems make you a much better one imo. Ace(Talk) 21:33, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Roses are red Violets are blue I have two words no u ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 21:40, 16 July 2008 (EDT) :Aces about russia is the best, the rest are fucking terrible tbh ;p ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳimage:Shadowsin_sig.PNG 23:18, 16 July 2008 (EDT) Rose are red, Violets are blue, Ursan is stoopid, The SF mess was, too. --Reason.decrystallized 19:41, 20 July 2008 (EDT) :no one likes my poem ... :( i'm going to go write another one now, possibly about death. *sigh* no one understands my pain ... no one pays attention to me ... going to have to start cutting again ...--Reason.decrystallized 19:18, 23 July 2008 (EDT) ::that was a POEM?? i thought you just had a sudden epiphany. Ace(LVPoW) 20:12, 23 July 2008 (EDT) :::yes, except for the 'sudden' and 'epiphany' parts. almost like the time i realized that playing as a 55 necro in a full party of people through Iron Mines isn't actually a good strategy.--Reason.decrystallized 07:06, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I mean, who knew, right?--Reason.decrystallized 07:06, 24 July 2008 (EDT) :::::dude, realizing that a 55 necro in a full party of ppl through iron mines counts as an epiphany. Ace(LVPoW) 12:02, 24 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::what i was trying to say was that realizing ursan blows and should be nerfed to shit is an epiphany roughly on par with the one i just described.--Reason.decrystallized 14:33, 24 July 2008 (EDT) Roses are red Violets are blue In Soviet Russia Fire Tock 0-0-0 you! --[[User:Fire Tock|'Phail']] [[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] A guide to this user. 15:30, 25 July 2008 (EDT)